Heavenly Eruption - Blade Of The Heavens
by XJustified
Summary: The moment before the Beast strikes Lisssanna is where our story takes place. A new adventure and a new mage makes life interesting for a certain silver haired beauty. MiraxOC. Rated M for future hints,violence, and possible lemons. The OC is Lance Valdrom his style of battle changes throughout the series and he has mastery over elemental magics and harnesses the power of Magma.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys X here bringing you a new story again with an OC in the Fairy Tail World. This time it will end up being a few years before canon. This will be a MirajanexOC story. Enough rambling lets begin.

"Character Speech"

Spell

"Demon Speech"

(Author notes)

Heavenly Eruption - Story Of An Amazing Mage

Chapter 1

Year XXX - Forest Somewhere In Fiore

A Beast takeover form Elfman is rampaging and rapidly beating a tired Mirajane. "Elfman snap out of it I know your stronger than this" yelled a now takeover drained Mira. The now beast form Elfman simply let out a terrifying roar in response to the now crying girl. But before anything could escalate any further a pink and green bird flew down and transformed into another silver haired girl that looked relatively younger than the first. "Lissanna I told you to escape" yelled a now sobbing Mirajane. "It's okay Mira-née Ill get Elfman-née to snap out of it" said the youngest takeover sibling as she walked over to the still unmoving beast. "Big brother come on snap out of it and let's go back home now" she said standing in front of her transformed sibling. The Beast just stood still until it slowly raised its arm back to strike at the girl standing in front of it. All Mira could do was stand and look on in horror as she yelled "LISSANNA". The Beast's arm fell towards the girl who now was bracing herself... but before it hit a resounding boom was heard and a wave of dust covered Mirajane who was crying heavily expecting the worse end for her little sister. That thought never came to fruit though as when the smoke cleared a young brunette was blocking the Beast's arm from the youngest Strauss siblings body. Mira watched on as the boy wrapped his arms around Lissanna and took the whole of the Beast's next attack and was flung into the nearby trees. The Beast soon followed them it was met with a fist coated in what appeared to Mira was molten lava. The boy then dashed over to Mira with Lissanna held carefully in his arms.

Mira's POV

The boy knocked the Beast down with a lava coated fist. He began sprinting with Lissanna in his arms. "T-thank you so much I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stopped that attack" I said hastily while suddenly hugging the boy who fell from surprise. I hastily got of sporting my own blush which the now awake Lissana was teasing me about. Before any of us could say anything a roar was heard and the boy stood up blocking us from the direction the Beast was last seen. "Wait don't hurt him... that's our brother he tried to perform a takeover of the Beast and suceeded but the Beast was to strong and ended up taking control" I managed to stammer out while bringing Lissanna closer to me and into a hug. The boy just looked back at us with a serious face and said "I'll try my best but don't expect much I'm not that strong" he then took a fighting stance and faced the Beast as it came into the clearing.

Lissanna's POV

After a quite romantic moment between my sister and the boy who saved me, the boy took a serious fighting stance as Mira explained our situation to him. He responded with "I'll try my best but but don't expect much I'm not very strong". As the Beast appeared he clapped his hands together as an Orange Magic Seal appeared under the beast as he said Molten Tower a giant surge of lava coated the Beast. He then charged at it and yelled Erupting Fist as his fist collided with the beasts incoming fist and a shockwave cracked the ground under them. They looked even at first but the Beast took the lead in power and smashed a fist into his face. He flew back into a tree and coughed up blood. I was about to run over to him before he slowly stood up and his power exploded. He put one arm forward and the other on the ground and said quietly Grand Eruption - Overflowing Mountain. As soon as he said that the entire area around him and the beast exploded and the ground became molten lava. My sister was about to go get them but as she stood up a shadow began walking out of the steam. A moment later Mira transformed as the Beast stepped forward and tossed the boy into a tree.

Mira's POV

The boy hit a tree and fell to the ground barely conscious. I stood in full Satan Soul takeover form preparing to again attack my out of control brother. I turned to Lissanna and said "Go help him up and get out of here". She just nodded and took off towards the downed boy. Before I could move to strike though the boy was in front of me holding the Beast's fist with a lava covered fist he then turned and shoved me out of the way. As soon as I was clear the beast slammed him into the Ground. He was laying in a crater and coughing up blood. He turned around to the beast and muttered something I barely heard. Four Pillar Eruption - Volcano's Final Rumble. Four pillars of fire shot up around the beast trapping it in lava.

After the attack was over and the steam cleared myself and Lissanna began crying as we ran over to the now unconcious form of our brother. After we made it to him we heard a weak voice say " He is only asleep after some rest he will be just fine". The boy laying in the middle of a crater then passed out I ran down to him and began healing his beaten body. He had 6 broken ribs a broken hand and a dislocated arm. After another two hours Elfman got up and began apologizing for everything. We told him we forgave him and told him what happened. He looked over to the still form of the boy and apologized again. We slept there that night.

The next day we set off Elfman carrying the still sleeping form of our unknown hero back to our guild after finding out he didn't live in the town we were in. We arrived at the guildhall. When we got inside we were bombarded with questions from 'how was the mission' to ' why is there a half naked man on your back Elfman'. After explaining the situation the Master told us to move the boy into the infirmary. On our way to the back of the hall however the boy in one moment jumped from Elfman's back landed on a table and struck a fighting stance before seeing me as we'll as Lissanna and calming down and apologizing.

Before he could move another step I was hugging him and again knocking him on the ground saying thank you as the rest of the guild did the same. He slowly got up calming us all down and asked while still sporting a blush because I had just now let go "Umm your welcome but can I ask where I am I was wandering around the countryside when I helped Mirajane". The master stepped forward and began explaining the just of it saying he was in Magnolia Town and in the guildhall of Fairy Tail. The Master then thanked him and cleared his throat before asking him "May I inquire why a boy as young as you is roaming around the country". The boy just said in his normal tone "My village was destroyed when I was younger my grandpa took me in and after he passed I just reinforced the house and set off". Everyone in the room just looked at the boy in awe as if it was a story that came from kami himself. The Master just looked at him and said "Well if you have nowhere else to go why not join our family here at Fairy Tail, we have no words to describe the debt we owe you for saving our members and this way you can stay around the ones who you helped". The boy pondered this before he just looked up from his spot on the floor before saying "Ara, I guess this is as good a spot as any to settle down".

No Ones POV

The Master just smiled at the boy in front of him. But before he could say anything he was promptly glomped by a crying Lissanna yelling things like 'thank you so much' and 'welcome to the family'. The Master then spoke up and asked "May we at least know the name of our newest family member". The boy stood up and bowed in a showmanship way and looked up with a grin saying "The name is Lance Valdrom pleasure to make you acquaintance". As he stood up he was once again glomped by a still crying Lissanna. And before he could protest was promptly dragged away by an overly happy Mirajane with a crying Lissanna on top of him.

The End

So whatcha think r&r guys and ill catcha later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys X here with the second installment of Heavenly Eruption and I got a few pms asking about Lances Bio and magic so ill give it to you right now before the Chappy so here ya go.

Name: Lance Valdrom

Hair: A mix of brown and light pink

Body type: By the time canon comes around he is a head taller than Mira mild muscles and a light tan.

Outfit: The base of this character is Lance from Pokemon wardrobe and body wise. He wears the same clothes Lance does in Heart Gold/Soul Silver. The only difference is the color of his jumpsuit is orange and black.

Personality: Calm cool and calculating. An all around friendly guy willing to help out complete strangers. He loves giving advice to anyone that needs help. Has 2 major quirks. He is not used to all of the attention he will be getting from certain girls later on and will end up being teased by Mira for it all of the time. His second is he is very set on the fact he is not strong because of his many magics but because of his mindset. He also has an uncanny love for music And apple juice.

Magic: His most powerful and his only fully mastered magic is Magma Magic. As I stated previously he has many magics that he can use but does not have mastery over. This is the list Lightning, Wind, ( Fire is kinda obvious so let's just say the base elements besides water) and Heavens Arc ( allows him to shoot and manipulate light and fly). His Lightning Magic is the next strongest I'm his arsenal ( he speeds up his body using a technique based off the raikage). He majority of control over the elements other than water. He has near no control over his Heavens magic but that dosent even show until later.

Weapons: He later on carries around a giant fan ( Like the one tobi has in Naruto UNS 3 mixed with Temaris which means it folds out to make tobi's)to amplify his fire and wind magic.

Likes: Reading ( he has that habit of reading books that he carries around like Kakashi) Friends and Apple Juice.

Dislikes: Laxus,and his newly formed UF ( union of fan girls).

Without further rambling lets start the chapter.

6 weeks later

Fairy Tail Guildhall

Everything was calm and peaceful for once in the Guildhall. The latest recruit of Fairy Tail Lance Valdrom was calmly sitting on a stool reading a new book and sipping his morning apple juice. After his rescue of the Strauss siblings and acceptance into the guild everything went smoothly... for the first ten seconds. For as soon as he was given his guild mark (in Red and on the right side of his stomach) he was promptly dragged away by a one Mirajane Strauss and her sister Lissanna. That was to tell him that he could stay with them until he got a place to himself to which he was forced to accept. The next day however was a completely different story then the previous one.

Flashback

6 weeks ago

As soon as Lance entered the guild he only heard the abrupt shout of "FIGHT ME" before he was forced to counter a flaming fist coming from a one Natsu Dragneel. Quickly coming to his senses Lance swiftly punched the salmon haired boy through the nearest wall. At this the rest of the guild gawked and watched as the youngest Strauss sibling took him to introduce him to the other kids around their age. Meeting the others a 15 year old Lance made fast friends with Cana Alberona along with Levy McGarden and her teammates Jet and Droy. And after dealing with a now revitalized Natsu he left the for the bar to get a glass of Apple Juice.

Flashback End

Hearing the normal ruckus of the guild start to pick up again he was quick to make himself scarce before a certain 13 year old Silver haired girl got the chance to glomp him. Unfortunately he was late on his exit and had to tell Lissanna that he would be back later and he was only going out to train in the back for her to let go.

Now outside and without his signature black cape he was beginning to do some light stretches while he wen over the few events that had occurred in his first weeks at Fairy Tail. Other than going on some simple jobs, beating up an annoying dragon slayer, and getting glomped on a regular basis by Lissanna, nothing stuck out aside form the facts he was fitting in well with his many friends. He was beginning his daily push-ups when a blast of lightning was blasted right past his nose. He looked up only to see Laxus Dreyar standing all little ways away with a smirk. "And may I ask what you need Laxus I'm trying to train here" Lance inquired while assuming a standing position. The blond merely scoffed and said "I just wanted to prove that you're still below me, and judging from that spectacle you're as weak as the others". Lance merely dawned his cape and looked at the young Dreyar and said calmly "It's is not the size of the power a man has that makes one strong, it is the will to use that power in a just way that protects those you hold dear that is what judges the man". After saying that the older Mage just spit and flashed forth trying to catch the Magma user of guard with a fist to the face. Unfortunately for said lightning Mage another fist coated in lightning clashed with his own. The force of the blow caused the earth around the two to shake violently and crack. Feeling that he made his point Lance walked back inside but not before saying "Just because you have power dosen't mean that you know how to use it ". The now stunned blond snapped out of it and dissappeared in a flash.

As soon as he walked back into the guild he was met with demonic fist to the face. Crashing into a table nearby he looked up to see a pissed of Mira coming towards him with a small glint in her eye that basically translated to 'your coming with me NOW'. Standing up he was promptly smacked across the guild again and lifted over the demonesse's shoulder and carried out of the guild.

To say that the experience that Lance had was unpleasant was like saying Natsu lived on a train. He was lectured, beaten, hugged and much more during that two hour span. Returning to the guild he was greeted by a wide-eyed Cana,Levy, and Lissanna as they began questioning him about what happened outside. Quickly dismissing the question as Mira shot him a glare. He got up after downing another glass of juice to check the request board. To say that he was a hot topic amongst the guild was a grand mislabel. No one knew much beyond what he had put on the guild info card and what they could gather from talking to the boy. As soon as he chose a request he showed the Master who told him good luck and as he heard the voice of a moody Mira come in the back he shot out of the door in a burst with a yelling pair of silver haired mages chasing him down.

Oaktown 4 Hours Later

Lance arrived at the town that was home to the Guild Phantom Lord. He walked straight to the house of the client and was told that a few rouge Dark Mages had been terrorizing the town and bribing the local guild to stay out of it. Understanding Lance merely stood and walked off.

Around an hour later he saw a small cave on the outskirts of the town. Upon entering said cave he was greeted with an arrow of dark magic connecting with his now lava coated fist. Jumping back Lance put one hand forward and yelled Grand Lightning- Four Pillared Strike. Succeeding in blasting the cave to kingdom come he was met with a blade swiftly cutting his side. Moving back slightly he was then knocked to the ground by a giant fist. The first of the two to speak up was a man in his mid thirties in a long cloak. The man looked down and scoffed "Do they take us for weaklings?!" Turning to the other man who was the same age but wore dark jeans with no top to show his scar ridden body he said "One lousy Mage is all the fun we get". The second Mage just turned around and was promptly was smacked by fist coated in Magma. Knocking him out cold Lance stared down the other Mage while unconsciously covering his bleeding side. The first Mage just looked on in shock before falling to his knees and abruptly bursting into flames.

"That was a very nice display taking down one of the top mages on my recruitment list in one shot" said a older voice coming from everywhere at once. Turning around and taking a fighting stance all he was graced with was a deep laugh. " Boy you look like quite the fighter how would you like to join my Guild I guarantee you'll be at the top of it" said the voice again coming from behind him. Jumping back a good distance and covering himself with his Magma Armor yelled "Im already in a guild sorry for disappointing you". "Pity that means ill just have to force you to join because I can't allow power like yours to become a force for the light" and as the voice said that Lance was knocked back by a blast of Dark magic.

Rolling on the ground Lance flipped and faced the newly arrive Mage. He was a man that looked around the same age as Makarov but much taller with an abnormally long beard. Throwing a fist up Lance then place his other palm on the ground and whispered Two Prong Assault Lava Dragon and Aerial Breaker. As if on cue a large molten dragon appeared from underneath the man and began attacking him the man was then hit from the side by a giant gust of wind. Landing with a thud Lance began dusting himself off and prepared to leave. "Very impressive child but this ends now" lance tensed and turned only to be grabbed by chains and pulled into the grasp of the man. Placing his palms together Lance inhaled saying Fire's Grand Apocalypse and exhaled forcing the older Mage to release him as he sprinted forward. Jumping above the old man he put one arm above his head as his magic seal formed yelling Thunder Clap as a bolt struck the man. Lance was standing ready for another strike.

It didn't come the only thing that came was the sound of clapping and laughter. "Bravo lad bravo that was quite the spectacle, I believe I should formally introduce myself to one so strong" these words were followed by the smoke being blown away as a giant airship appeared out of nowhere . The old man appeared on the helm and looked rather amused "I am Hades master of the Dark Guild Grimore Heart and you will be the latest recruit to our cause". At the end of his introduction Lance had sweat form on his neck not only was he fighting the master and now possibly and entire dark guild they also wanted to capture him for a forced recruitment. He had to think fast as chains came from all sides to bind him. Jumping back in a flip he formed a seal and released a vast magical power from himself at this Hades was very impressed. Not giving the Dark Lord anytime to recover Lance forced is palms together and roared Grand Pillar- Seven Edged Eruption Of Gaia. With those words giant plumes of magma began to assault the ship. Lance began to sprint into the forest during the chaos but he was thrown back by a chain that grabbed onto him. Thinking fast he inhaled again while breaking the chain and said Smoke Plume- Shroud of Gaia. With that Lance did the only thing he could with his remaining power. He gathered it and used the last spell he could to escape. Thor's Gateway- Thousand World Passage. A blue rift then enveloped him and after the smoke cleared he was gone. "Master should we go after him?" asked a grunt. "No, we need to move this area will be swarmed in a few minutes by Rune Knights we need to move now" boomed Hades. "What an amazing boy, we will meet again and this time your power will belong to me" said the man laughing profusely.

4 Hours Later

Fairy Tail

"Master have you seen Lance he hasn't been here all day" asked Erza the other kids all looked on also waiting to learn where their friend was. Oh that's right he took a mission near Oaktown this morning" said a half drunken Makarov. Before anyone else could say anything the doors of the guild swung slowly open as a very tired and beaten looking Lance walked into the hall. Everyone instantly rushed to him asking what happened. All he could say before he fell into unconsciousness was "Hades...".

2 Days Later

Fairy Tail Infirmary

Lance began to stir in the bed. As soon as he got up he was met with the Master sitting across from him. "Hey gramps I guess you want an explanation of what happened right" asked a now stretching Lance. "I was hoping that I could get one yes, knowing who harmed one of my children so badly will but my heart at ease" the third master said. Lance retold the events of his latest mission to the Master and as the story went on he visibly tensed at the mention of one of his children being recruited so heavily by the master of Grimoire Heart himself. At the end the master said in a low and serious tone "Don't tell anyone else about this it would just worry them even more then it has already, you should go out and see them now". Lance nodded and stood up wobbling a bit but grabbing his cape and walking out leaving the master to his thoughts. As soon as he stepped into the main hall he was jumped on by a sobbing Lissanna and Cana yelling at him how worried they were about him. After calming those two down a sobbing Levy came and tackled him. Again calming another person down the last thing he was expecting was being thrown through the roof. As he landed rather hardly on the floor he was the pinned down by a livid Mirajane and was about to get the beating of a life time for not only going against her 'tell me before you go on a job rule' and getting the crap beaten out of him. Thankfully Erza came up and told her to hold off on the beating because he was still hurt. She reluctantly got up but sent one of her patented 101 you know what I mean glares this one saying 'Your gonna get it later'. After getting settled at the bar and ordering a glass of juice he just sat there and pondered on how he was going to get around the beating Mira had planned for him later that night. Though he was not only beaten to a pulp that night he also found out just how much he meant to the Strauss siblings as a whole as well as Mira specifically. Though none of those saved him from Elfman's two hour lecture on manliness. Lissanna's periodical glomp sessions. Or Mira's full wrath. He was not seen at the guild hall for a few days after that.

2 Months Later

GuildHall of FairyTail

To anyone walking by they saw the now normal sunny new appearance of Mirajane Strauss but to the Guild members that saw her knew one thing for certain. One brown haired Mage was getting an ass kicking for something. And sure enough not ten minutes later Lance Valdrom came strolling down the road walking with a giggling Cana Alberona as the two exchanged jokes before they felt an evil presence. In the nearly five months since Lance joined Fairy Tail there were very few people that could scare him shitless one of which he saw giving him a bright smile that screamed 'Welcome home, prepare for total carnage'. Knowing this feeling all to well Cana sprinted off saying "See ya later big brother try not to get hurt to badly". Not even acknowledging that she once again called him her older brother as both her Levy and Lissanna had taken to doing over the past few weeks, he turned and began walking the same way he came from. Before he could move another inch he was laying under one of the two women who could scare him in the guild.

Lance's POV (didn't see this comin did ya)

Looking up I saw Mira looking down on me sporting a seriously weird smile and glare that I knew from lots of experience ment one of two things. Lust which meant even if we weren't technically a couple I was in for her definition of a 'forced make out session'. Or beating time. I barely managed to stammer out " Hello Mira". She just sprouted her demon wings, tightened her grip on my wrists and flew us to the roof of her house to have some privacy. "You better have a good explanation for not letting me know you were leaving on a mission" she said barely licking the back of my earlobe while doing it. Me being the nervous wreck I am in these situations just stated down sporting a blush that would rival our friend Erza's hair color. She just smirked at this and reached down and firmly gripped my butt (confirming what the look meant) and squeezed receiving a yelp from me as I quickly yelled "THE FRICK WAS THAT FOR MIRA". She merely smirked wider and closed the gap between us planting a kiss on my lips. After the very one sided kiss ended she just said in a seductive tone "just making sure you know that you belong to me". Much to my surprise she just grabbed me and threw me through the window to her room. Now I knew Mira had feelings for me but for it to go this far was beyond even Cana's prediction. I was quickly pounced upon and Mira made it clear that she was not taking no for an answer in saying " And trust me when I say you are my property" before she lifted me up into a hug and kissed me again saying " So don't worry me like that again".

She then managed to coax me into staying and talking and by coaxed I mean threaten but that's Mira for ya. After some talking and catching up she yawned and I decided to leave so bidding her goodnight I stood up. But before I could get any further Mira pulled me down right next to her saying something like "Yeah goodnight but my new pillow is staying in my bed where it belongs" before using some kind of paralyzingly spell so I couldn't get up while she got up and began teasingly striping in front of me. After she was finally changed into her black nightie she grabbed me and placed me next to her under the covers before wrapping around me releasing the spell but now she had an iron grip on me. The only thought I had was 'Cana won't let me hear the end of this'.

END

Mira is a bit bipolar dontcha think. But anyways I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you want me to write out the lemons or not because I might. Oh and if you couldn't tell by how Mira was acting she is the person who initiated the whole I like you and is defiantly the dominant mate. That should've been a dead give away because of her treating him like her possession which will be an ongoing thing later in an omake ill write. And for the few people that pmd me saying add Erza and make a love triangle, that won't happen but there will be some one sided love interests for Lance later on. Erza will fall for him later if my story stays on the path I want it to but Lance being the guy he is will know what she wants but ignore it because of his quirk. Lance and Mira are not an official couple as it said in the story but Mira wants to be and everyone is waiting for it to happen. Again if my story pans out the way I expect it to they won't be a couple for awhile much to Mira's irk and the plots grace. They will however be suggested at being a couple and act like one a lot. And as for ages as of now it goes. Laxus 18, Lance 16, Mira and Erza 15,Natsu Gray Cana Jet Droy 14, Lissanna And Levi 13. I believe that's a bit younger than the original ages at this time by about 2 years but canon will be when Natsu is 17 so yeah. To wrap up this info spree I'd like to know what you guys want me to add review or pm me an idea and I may use it I'm very flexible. Just don't throw me ideas for harems or that stuff. If you want some one sides love though go ahead and OCs are open just send me then info. R&R ~X


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers X here and I'm back with the third installment of Heavenly Eruption. In this episode a rivalry is born. And feelings are realized. Without further ado lets begin.

The Next Morning

Magnolia Town

The next morning found a furiously blushing Lance being used as a makeshift pillow by Mirajane who was softly mumbling to herself in her sleep. Trying to escape had been a chore that had not succeeded. At one point when he did get free a fully transformed Mira dragged him back under the covers. When Mira did wake up she reluctantly let go of her best friend as she got up and went through her morning routines. Lance then found himself walking to the guild with a smirking Mira teasing him and a giggling Lissanna following closely behind a blushing Elfman as he listened to a retelling of last nights events.

Reaching the guild Lance was greeted by Cana jumping on his back pressing her budding breasts against his head getting a blush to break out over his face. Getting her desired reaction she just turned to Erza and Mira who shared a smirk before Lance was lifted up by Erza and promptly slammed back down then punched through the back wall leaving the other members cringing. Slowly getting up he was met with a hug from Erza. She managed to smack him again saying "That's for not telling us you were leaving". Apologizing he walked over to the bar to get his signature drink and began reading a new book.

A few hours later Lance was dragged out of the Guild by a few cheering girls who yelled out 'shopping'. Returning from his venture to the realm of female clothing he was met with an eerie silence. Looking around he saw Erza having a stare down with a smirking Laxus. What really made Lance's eyes widen and then narrow at the blond was an unconscious Jet,Droy, and Gray that were beaten to a pulp. This and what he said next which was "Weaklings don't deserve to be in my Guild, so get out... oh and Erza don't forget to take your shackles with you" led to Laxus being punched through a wall by an enraged Lance. He had put up with Laxus' growing ego and had no problem with it as long as he didn't do anything with it. As soon as he found out that he only beat up his three friends for being in the eye of the great Dreyar weak, Lance was going to stand up to him and give him a stern word or two. But to say something about Erza's past who she had only entrusted to Himself, Mira, and the Master. That was crossing the Magma mages line. Quickly jumping through the hole after the lightning Mage Lance yelled "Get them some medical help and stay back" to which Mira who was comforting a sobbing Erza just nodded and with a glint in her eye she said "Kick his ass Lance". Lance just grinned and said "With Pleasure" as he sprinted off towards the now standing man.

Arriving at the clearing Laxus was standing in he landed and the ground cracked beneath him. At his arrival the blond smirked "So I finally managed to get you riled up did I" he said in a mocking tone. "Calling my friends and family weak I can handle, insulting them without injuring them I can let slide..." the Magma Mage said facing the blond "But when you injure my family, and on top of that bring up memories of the past that hurt my family" he looked up showing his rage filled eyes and matching and then surpassing the magical power Laxus was showing off "THEN YOU WILL PAY" he roared slamming his lava coated fist down on the now wide eyed formerly cocky Mage. The latter standing shakily looking at his opponent with wide eyes. "Finally someone I can go no holding back against" he chuckled letting his power rise to the same level as lance's "let's go crazy Lance no holdin back". Charging at Lance with a large portion of lightning in hand the brunette sighed and did the same with magma on his fist. As the two collided the following explosion shook the entire city.

Laxus looked at the man in front of him with a smirk "This is gonna be fun" he said as they shot forward again exchanging magically enhanced blows destroying anything the area around them held and rocking the earth itself.

'Back at The Guild'

Mira's POV

After Lance left I had everyone help me with bandaging Gray and the others and I left them to rest. I was still comforting Erza up on the second floor away from prying eyes and ears. She managed to settle down and we went down to rejoin the others. The two of us walked to our normal spot at the table nearest the bar where we sat nearly everyday with Lance and Cana. Cana greeted us and we just sat there in silence. Looking over I noticed the glass of Apple Juice and the book that Lance always had with him sitting there looking like they were untouched. I smiled knowing that before long Lance would be back, order a giant strawberry cake, get a jug of Juice and throw a party to comfort Erza.

However all of those thoughts left my mind as the ground shook with ferocity over turning tables and knocking people down. Macao was the fist to say "The hell was that". As if on cue it stopped and we all ran outside only to see bolts of lightning and columns of smoke and steam shoot out from the outskirts of the town. Everyone knew what this meant. That the leader of the Thunder God Tribe and third strongest member of the guild, S-Class Laxus Dreyar was facing off against The kindhearted, gentle, friendly, albeit easily flustered, Lance Valdrom.

Now I knew Lance was S-Class material he just didn't want the fame or props that came with it. He only wanted to be helpful to his 'precious people'. But seeing the two fighting 'though only from a distance' and feeling the shock waves from their fist fight I could only imagine how far he was above his so called 'Power Level'. Everyone around was looking on in awe as pillars of lava clashed with bolts of lightning. At one point we even heard them yell out two similar attacks. I saw Laxus fly up and throw a hand up to the sky and as a giant seal formed he yelled "Lightning's Heavenly Dragon Strike" as the lightning pored out of the heavens forming a giant dragon made of pure electricity. My first thought was run and grab Lance to avoid the attack aimed at my friend. That thought vanished as I heard that very friend yell out in response "Gaia Dragon Strike - Force Of The Earth". As I heard that a giant pillar of magma shot out and formed an equally intimidating dragon of pure lava. The two beast roared before lashing out and colliding with the other in mid air causing an enormous explosion to erupt in the sky. After we snapped out of our awe the group took off towards the source of the explosion. I was the first to arrive and see the sight of a life time. There in mid air was Lance covered in his Magma Armor clashing with a lightning clad Laxus. The sight was amazing the two exchanging blow after blow in the sky as they flew higher and the heavens themselves began to open as Laxus knocked Lance down into a crater forming a new seal and calling out "Raging Bolt" and shooting a giant bolt of pure lightning at him. Lance stood up and saw me standing there. As did Laxus and he redirected his attack towards me.

I couldn't even react in time and I would have been seriously hurt if not for one factor. Lance. That crazy, loveable, idiotic bastard. Without a second thought he shoved me out of the way. The last thing I saw as I fell to the ground a few meters away from his push was his smiling face. I noticed a great many things in that moment. I truly loved the man Before me. I usually just teased him or made sexual advances to make him flustered, and god was he cute when he was flustered. But here I saw my closest male friend taking 'as close to a literal bullet as you could get but much worse' for me. He was bleeding badly, not to say Laxus wasn't but that bastard deserved worse then what he got. Lance did nothing other than defend his friends honor and what does he get. A fight he didn't want. The most peaceful guy I know fighting for his friends against the 3rd most powerful Mage in the guild.

Before the blast overtook him he gave me a genuine smile. This man, he was truly fearless. It all felt familiar. And then I remembered. That was the same smile he showed when he saved Lissana from the beast. And here he was again saving someone at the cost of his own safety. That smile never left his face as he turned arms crossed in an x style defensive pattern. Cape billowing in the wind. And then the light took him... and I screamed.

'General POV'

The resounding explosion that came after Laxus' Raging Bolt was huge. The guild members arrived to see a smirking Laxus in the air and a crying Mirajane laying on the ground. The one thought between the guild members was 'where's Lance'. As the smoke cleared the got their answer. Gasps and sobs were heard throughout the crowd of mages as the younger ones openly cried at the sight. There in the middle of a crater still standing was Lance. Half of his signature jumpsuit was missing and he was covered In deep cuts and gashes. Arms crossed in a defensive stance bleeding heavily. His tattered cape moving with the wind. Laxus just laughed " Not even an S-Class and yet he gave me the best fight I've had in ages, and after all of my moves I pulled out, not holding back, he still stands". What happened next was not expected by anyone. Lance, laughed.

His arms fell to his sides as he said one last phrase "When one expects to fight, he loses" breathing heavily he finished "The true way to win is to expect peace not violence". With those words the earth rose around Laxus encasing him as he bellowed "What the hell is this YOU LOST HOW CAN YOU STAND". "Pain is temporary, But quitting is forever... and I never quit ". He said falling to his knees.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a cursing Laxus and a mop of familiar silver hair.

'The Next Day'

'Makarov's POV'

I walked through the streets of my home receiving odd glances from the people. One man came up and asked if what happened yesterday was a spar or something bad happened. I responded with "What are you talking about my friend". The man told him giant bolts of lightning, earthquakes, and explosions all occurred from a fight between mages. As soon as he finished I thanked him and sped to my guild.

Reaching the doors they were being fixed and so was a hole in the wall. I walked in and everyone looked at me. I cleared my throat and asked " Who was it". They all pointed to the infirmary. I was quick to enter the room and was met with a sleeping Mira. I looked at the beds in one was who I had expected to see. My grandson laying beaten and looking at me with a glint that said 'I'm leaving contact me later for punishment'. I nodded as he disappeared out the window. I looked at bed near Mira and my eyes widened at the sight. A heavily beaten Lance was asleep in the bed. I had thought an enemy or rival Mage attacked Laxus but now I was even more confused. As if on cue Mira woke up and saw me. I looked her over. She had been crying heavily and I asked calmly "Will you please tell me why probably one of my most peaceful children is laying beaten Mira". She nodded and told me the events of the previous day. I was awestruck at the audacity of my grandson and at the actions of the boy before me. Laxus would be severely punished for this feat. But what really struck me was Lance. We risked his safety to save Mira. He protected the guild and its members like he was born for it. This made me smile with pride at one of my brats.

2 Days Later

'General POV'

Lance woke up, standing up he noticed he was in the infirmary. Stiffly walking to the door he never got to close it for as soon as Cana saw him he was glomped. A crying Cana had his head firmly between her boobs as she was yelling at him. He didn't get a break after that. He was congratulated by all of the members. Hugged by a crying pair of girls ( you know the ones). The thing he wasn't expecting was a crying Erza to hug him with a smiling Mira looking at him both saying thank you. But before he could respond he was knocked back by a familiar element he looked up glaring at the blond that was glaring down at him. "Good to see you up punk, I'm out of here but keep yourself in shape next time you won't get so lucky" he said dispersing in a flash. "Good riddance" said Mira turning her attention back to him. Grabbing his arm she looked to Erza and said "See ya later Erza we have some business to attend to" forming wings and carrying him away.

End

Hey guys thanks for reading I had a blast writing this chapter. Next time will be the fantasia festival because I always wanted to see what it would look like without being interrupted so there won't be as much action as this chapter it will focus on character development and a fun experience. Until then I'm out. ~X


End file.
